


Shouldn’t you be asleep?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [12]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep? for Elorcan please? And please please nothing angsty? *imagine big puppy eyes here*
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Shouldn’t you be asleep?

Lorcan was still very much asleep when he rolled over, it was the feeling of cold bedding that had him waking up. He had been expecting to find his sleeping wife next to him but instead the bed was empty. He pushed himself up, looking around the bedroom in the hopes of finding her, which he did, seated on the couch by the hearth with her delicate features outlined by the glow of the fire.

Swinging his legs off the bed Lorcan got up and went to her. When Elide heard him coming she looked up and offered him a small smile.

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Lorcan asked.

Elide sighed, putting her marker in her book before closing it. “Someone won’t let me.”

Lorcan smirked as she knelt in front of Elide and placed his hands on her stomach where their child currently resided, due to be born in mere weeks. It had felt like an age had passed since he’d first scented the pregnancy on her, but at the same time it had gone so quickly. He pressed a gentle kiss to Elide stomach and was met with a soft thump against his lips. Elide let out a breathless sound and Lorcan chuckled.

“See what I mean?” Elide said. “They won’t stop. I just want to sleep.”

Lorcan stood taking Elide’s hands in his, “Come back to bed.”

He helped her up and all the way to the bed.

“He doesn’t like it when I lie down, Lor,” Elide said as she sat.

Lorcan quirked a brow. “He?”

Elide’s face flushed. “Just a feeling I have.”

Lorcan just smiled as her climbed over to his side of the bed and started piling pillows against the headboard. “Lean back, Elide.”

She did, Lorcan moved around the pillows until Elide let out a contented sigh.

“Just close your eyes,” Lorcan said softly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Then his hand rubbed over her stomach in soothing and rhythmic movements. He felt the baby kick against his hand for a while but soon it stopped and Elide’s breathing turned deeper, and she was finally asleep. Lorcan brushed a lock of hair from her face and in her sleep Elide chased the movement of his hand, eager for his touch and comfort even when she slept. He couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful woman he’d been blessed with and the unexplainable joy he felt for their future together. As a family.


End file.
